1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for accommodating box-like articles, e.g., cassettes.
2. Related Art Statement
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a prior art apparatus for accommodating cassettes which is installed in an automobile.
This prior art apparatus comprises a box-like case 1 open at the front, a plurality of partition members 3 depending from the upper wall of the case 1 and arranged in parallel and spaced apart a distance substantially equal to the thickness of cassettes 2 accommodated therein and leaf springs 4 each secured to the aforesaid upper wall between adjacent partition members 3 for downwardly urging each cassette 2. The case 1 is wholly accommodated in a lateral hole or recess 6 in a car center console panel.
In the prior art accommodation apparatus as noted above, adjacent cassettes 2 accommodated in the case 1 are spaced apart by a very small distance, so that it is rather difficult to take out a given cassette 2 because adjacent cassettes 2 hinder the removal.
Further, the cassettes 2 accommodated in the case 1 partly project from the front of the center console panel 5, which is not desirable from the standpoint of appearance. Further, the accommodated cassettes are liable to be flung out of the case 1 and scattered about when the car stops suddenly.